


suriñe

by notactuallybatman



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallybatman/pseuds/notactuallybatman
Summary: a poem for the reckless and the brave.





	

some people’s minds were born too large to be contained in one country alone

two nations’ legacies already flow in her veins, yet she yearns to add more

yearning for travel, adventure, for new shores

finding new people, losing herself, finding herself, losing and finding herself

amongst them

 

because losing herself is a common occurrence for her bright and interested mind

losing herself in the deep sea, in the wonders of chemical molecules, in the glittering and frightening cosmos over her head

in her head itself

breathing is not easily done when you have stardust in your lungs

there are too many wonders in this world that make it hard not to want to study them all

 

she is a godly child, protected by forces beyond the grasp of man

but she is no man

athena guides her, sharpening her mind until it can cut through any glass above her head

sappho nurtures her, teaching her to love her sisters in more than one way

goddesses walk by her sides until she is ready to side with others, a goddess herself

 

see her wandering down in the forest, see her sing her chorus

a terrifying chorus of made of madness, sadness and strife

yet there is beauty in her, past the sorrow lingers the promise of a new dawn

a new hope

a phoenix ready to rise from the crumbled ashes that cloud her soul 

 

she spreads her wings and the shattered burnt remaints of her darkness dissolve

she spreads her wings and kings and queens sink to their knees

she flies


End file.
